


Anytime You Want It

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo’s fingers trailed over heated flesh, fingertips dragging along pale, toned skin and muscle, watching the light red tracks raised in his wake. A smirk curved his lips upward as he slid his other hand up over Die’s hip, the red leather glove in sharp contrast to the other’s light skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime You Want It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tcharlatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcharlatan/gifts).



> Something involving Die’s red hair and Kyo’s red leather glove and red mic chord. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vglXAJxnwT0&feature=youtu.be  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Drain Away" by Dir en grey

_Kyo’s fingers trailed over heated flesh, fingertips dragging along pale, toned skin and muscle, watching the light red tracks raised in his wake. A smirk curved his lips upward as he slid his other hand up over Die’s hip, the red leather glove in sharp contrast to the other’s light skin. Die hadn’t been getting much light lately and it was more than obvious when put in such sharp relief with the bright red of the leather encasing his hand._

_With a smirk, Kyo reached for the red microphone cord twisted around Die’s neck and pulled it to the side, watching the guitarist gasp for breath, surprise registering in his features as he pulled. So fitting that this was all the guitarist’s favorite color and that he was nearly being choked to death by one, the other so delicately caressing his fragile skin._

_Grasping Die’s cock in gloved fingers, he began to stroke him, jerking him hard and fast as his hips snapped against Die’s body, his cock sinking deep within him. Die’s hands came up, blunt nails clawing at Kyo’s chest as he let out a strangled sound, his thin body arching hard up off the bed._

_Kyo plunged into him harder, his orgasm ramping up quick inside him, his bright eyes caught up in Die’s own, watching as the guitarist lost it beneath him._

Kyo gasped, his body shuddering as his eyelids fluttered open, his hips snapping up, naked cock dragging against the underside of the bedsheets. A few seconds passed him by and then he lost it with a cry, his body shaking as he spurted his load all over the pristine white sheets of his shared hotel room.

Shaking, he fell back against the bed. His entire body was coated in sweat and his heart was beating quickly in his chest as he swallowed thickly.

The springs of the bed next to him creaked and heat flooded Kyo’s cheeks as he recalled he definitely wasn’t alone. Turning his head, he watched as the very guitarist he’d just been dreaming about propped himself up on his elbow and smirked at him. “Enjoy your dream?” Die all but purred out, his voice laced with sleep and a twinge of something that was definitely arousal.

Kyo shifted a little, pulling the sticky sheets back from his cock and shifting away from the mess he’d made, reaching for the tissues on the bedside. Stuffing the tissues under the sheets, he cleaned himself and then the sheets as best he could, shivering slightly as he realized he was still achingly hard, the nocturnal orgasm not having satisfied him nearly enough. Tossing the tissues in the trash, he glowered a Die a little bit. “Not as much as I’d have liked to,” he finally admitted.

Die wet his lips and then pushed his covers down, revealing his own cock was out of his boxers and equally as hard. “Limited time offer...” he murmured, reaching his hand down to stroke lightly over the rigid flesh and then pulling away. “It’s all your fault anyway, moaning in your sleep and humping the air.”

The vocalist flushed slightly, debating if he wanted to actually admit to what he’d been wanting or if he was better off hiding it away still. But logic fell away quickly in the face of his arousal, and he shoved himself out of his bed, pushing his underwear off completely as he slid into Die’s bed, quickly straddling the guitarist. He didn’t waste any time, didn’t even ask any questions. Rather, he hooked one arm around Die’s waist to hold him close, the other spearing into his hair as he caught his lips with his own, kissing him harshly as he wiped up the last remaining bits of his cum from his cock and slid his fingers down to his own entrance, fucking himself quickly with two fingers.

Hell if he’d been dreaming about fucking Die, he’d take it any way he could get it, and he figured there were less questions this way... less of a possibility the other would protest. Pulling his fingers free, he slid back from the kiss and leaned over Die, letting a line of spit trail down from his mouth onto the guitarist’s cock. Leaning back up, he grasped the base of the other’s length and straddled him once again, pressing him against his entrance, and then shoving himself down with a cry. Die’s cock filled him surprisingly full and he sat there for a moment, trembling as he realized he was actually fucking Die right in this very moment and that this wasn’t a dream... the pain made that all so very obvious.

Curling himself closer to Die, he reached for the headboard and curled one hand around it, his other hand sliding up over Die’s chest as he began to move. With a soft gasp, he bowed his head, watching as he impaled himself on Die’s cock. His fingers came to curl over Die’s shoulder as he looked up into his face, studying him as he pulled himself up and then plunged back down on his dick with a groan.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Die whispered, his hands lightly exploring Kyo’s body as the other moved over him. Sliding one hand up into the other’s hair, he grasped it and then tugged lightly. “How long have you wanted me, Kyo?”

The vocalist moaned, finally closing his eyes as he moved over him, the feeling of Die’s length penetrating him over and over driving him nearer to his edge. “Fuck,” he breathed out rather than answering.

Die slid one hand down to grasp Kyo’s length, slowly starting to stroke him off as he dipped his head and slid his tongue along the shorter man’s neck, tasting him with a groan. “Yes... oh fuck... Kyo faster,” he hissed out, lightly dragging his nails down the other’s side, relinquishing his hair to do so.

Kyo grabbed the headboard with both hands, just working himself faster up and down on Die’s dick, the sound of their fucking filling the room as they moved together. Die’s hand on his cock moved faster, double-time to his own movements. It wasn’t but a few more seconds before he was hurled over the edge, letting out a sharp cry as he lost it across Die’s chest, moaning as the other began thrusting up into him erratically.

Die let out a loud moan as he thrust up and then buried himself in the other’s body, cock pulsing as he let go, breathing out Kyo’s name.

The seconds ticked by and finally, Die sank back down fully on the bed, his arms sliding around Kyo’s waist as he shifted them to their sides, catching Kyo’s lips with his own in a deep kiss. He gave him a few more short little kisses and then pulled back, catching his breath as he reached to push some of Kyo’s hair back from his face. “How long?”

Kyo huffed out a little laugh and then closed his eyes, accepting where he was at and wherever this would be going with his response. “Too long, Die... far too long.”

Die’s fingertips trailed down his neck and his smile was obvious in his voice when he spoke up again. “Then next time don’t wait so goddamned long. Any time you want this... I’m right here.”

**The End**


End file.
